


Blood For Vampires

by Lumicat12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Darklock, Fantasy, Human Jim, Kinky, M/M, Possessive Sherlock, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Vampires, Vampires are higher class, vampirelock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumicat12/pseuds/Lumicat12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of how a mistake can change your life. Does it go for the better, or the worse? In this case, it's both. </p><p>Jim Moriarty made his mistake, by going to the party and thinking he could get out without any consequence, especially when almost all the quests including the host were vampires, and he was a human, trying to get things that didn't belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my laziness, I haven't been writing for over a year and my first language isn't English. This fic IS NOT a rape fic, slave fic etc etc. You might thing that but it's not. I will tag triggers if t here are some (I doubt there will). I will appreciate if you tell me some spelling mistakes or something like that. Thank you and have fun.

 

The society we live in keeps on surprising me. French Revolution which lasted from 1789 to 1799 had the idea of wearing boots on our heads and wearing hats on our feet. People died and French people got what they wanted. Surely it wasn't as pleasant as they thought. They got served heads on the ground, but they didn't become the top. I've always known this was the inspiration for the revolution we lost. The revolution where monsters that had been hunted for years became the higher class. Before there were vampire hunts what were praised and people who got home with blood on their hands were heroes. Nowadays, it's a crime that ends up with death penalty. Hats became something to step on and boots are the thing we wear on our heads. 

 

* * *

 

 Oh, the things I need to do for my name. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be doing all these things, but for the sake of my family name, I can't refuse. Moriarty is an old royal name. An Irish name that many human lords had. Surprisingly enough, I am a higher class, so it was no surprise I was invited to the younger Lord Holmes' party. That filthy vampire who thinks he knows it all with his brother who is practically owning the whole London with the government. I can't stand those two snobs who keep their noses up as they are drowning in their own pride.

As much as I would like to say no, I _have_ to. And maybe I shall use this opportunity for my own sake.

The half moon was shining and the sky which was colored in dark Prussian blue seemed to be clear, a lovely evening for a party like this. I admired the sky from the car which was going towards Baker Street. There would be the mansion that was made by the Holmes family to their youngest son, Lord Sherlock Holmes. It wasn't the first time I would go there, I've been there couple of times for these kind of parties. It would be rude to say no, especially to the Holmes family. Of course I'll be the freak in the party. I know there will be couple other humans, but most of them are ether working for the house or were somebodies work related. 

Soon I don't need to go there anymore. 

I didn't bother to say anything to the driver as I got out _from_ the car and admired the mansion. Old fashioned, large and Gothic. Every window had large dark curtains to block the direct sunlight. After all wouldn't it be  _such a shame_ if he accidentally happens to burn himself. I've heard it's extremely painful, but it's not my problem. I already saw vampires talking by the balcony, seems like I am slightly late. Oops. 

The boy by the door greeted me by my name and let me go inside without questioning me. He knows me very well like rest of the house. The entrance was light up and I could hear the laughing and the music from the next room, where the dining area is. I inhaled deeply only to smell that smell of Holmes. Lord Holmes always used to have that unique smell. That smell of smoke but also dried up blood. Disgusting. The boy reached to take off my coat as my head rose up to see the man himself staring at me by the railing. His chin was up as his ice blue eyes stared firmly at mine. He looked disgusted with me, but didn't say anything about it.

 

We have a complicated history. 

  

The main dining area was full of vampires. A classical band of 10 were playing music as the vampires laughed and drank blood from the wine glasses or ate pieces of raw meat from a snack tray.  Women were dressed up in well made dresses, men were wearing tuxedos and the humans were ether working or just staying in the corner like good boys they were, only needed if their 'owner' wanted blood. This would be illegal unless they get paid somehow. I am glad to not be part of those hopeless people, who needed to go so low to sell their body just for couple of bucks. The light from the chandelier made its diamonds to sparkle, just to add more class (not like the place was already antique enough). All I could do now is get a drink and smile like I enjoy being here.

A half an hour or an hour of acting all polite and it's good to go. This shall be the last time I'm here. Lord Holmes rarely makes these parties, and  this is the only way I will not most likely get caught. Taking a security card or a file is going to give me a big boost with work of taking everything back. Hacking has never been a problem, the problem is to make it not look suspicious. I would rather open a safe with the code than go break it. Being unnoticed but still deadly is the key for this plan. Like cancer. If you don't notice it at first, it will grow until it's too late and pow, they die.

A waitress ordered me a glass of wine and I forced a smile on my face to be polite as I am leaning myself more into the same conversations I get every time I get here, but this time, I am keeping my ears more open in case I'll happen to hear something that I could use against them. After all, vampires gossip a lot and talk about things they wouldn't usually talk to humans.

"Well isn't it James Moriarty," I hear a familiar voice that I can't forget. That voice which is trying to sound so smart and mocking. I can already  _see_ the smug smile on his face. The smile grew more forceful as I turn around to see the taller man with glasses. 

"Well isn't it Charles Magnussen," I reply with a tone which obviously sounds like I am trying to sound nice, just to remind him I hate him. "I am disappointed to see you are not hunted down or burned," Magnussen let out a chuckle at that as he took a sip from the wine glass.

"Oh James you always end up putting a smile on my face," he fixed his glasses and stared into my eyes. I could almost hear him thinking, trying to read me like he does with other people, trying to figure out my pressure point. Sadly for him, I don't have anything he could use against me. I am thinking way ahead of him, and he won't know a thing.

"I can't say that about you, Magnussen, what do you want now?" I forcefully tried to sound polite, even though it sounded pretty flat. The smile on the vampire's face grew a bit as he took a step closer to me and he tilted his head.

"Oh, I was just wondering how you are doing, being a human. I still can't see why would you want to stay like that," Magnussen bit inside of his cheek. "Being like this is so much more entertaining and you would get so many more privileges," he said in  way a seller would try to sell an old carpet to me. He keeps on bringing this and every time I say no. He will never learn, and this is why I am on top. 

"I doubt you would listen. My, you are getting really desperate," I hummed and approached the man by myself, going beside him. "Maybe next time, ciao~," my usual Irish accent was more pressured so I could sound more teasing. Mind as well do sound, I have nothing to do with him, not for today at least. I keep on bumping into the same conversations and stayed casual and calm for about 46 minutes. I put the wine glass down and wipe the dust off from my suit as I go out from the dining hall, wandering around like I was just searching for a bathroom. Perfect opportunity like I said.

I know there won't be anything on the first floor, I've checked it out anyways and I think Sherlock isn't dumb enough to leave them laying somewhere where a person like me can take it, on accident or on purpose. No, they must be ether locked away... or in a room he spends most of the time. Study or bedroom. I know for the fact that he doesn't sleep that much, so the only place to look at is the study. This should be rather easy.

I kept my face serious as I walked upstairs, trying to not seem suspicious. If I meet someone, I can always say I was just wondering where are the bathrooms. My steps were silent and I made sure no one was seeing me. The stage was clear, lovely. I  wandered around for a short period of time, soon finding the study. It was large, larger than most studies with a big window in the back of the room, which was covered. The oil lamps kept the room light up and it was rather organized. Maids have kept the room in a good shape. Three bookshelves in a line and drawers on the other side... Now, without Sherlock around, I have about 5 to 10 minutes to search around. That's more than enough.

My first victim is the drawers and for my luck, they weren't locked. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything. Only newspapers, useless pictures and chemical supplies. Nothing I could use. I turned around towards the bookshelves. They must have something. Approaching them, I noticed there were rather large category of books, mostly about crimes or science. But, there was one book that caught my eye and that was Catcher in the Rye. Why would someone like Lord Holmes have a book like this? I know he doesn't like literature like this! This stood out like a clown stood out in a funeral. 

Without thinking about it so deep, I took the book from the bookshelf and opened it, only to see  it didn't have text, it had markings and floor plans. Goldmine! I immediately started to go through the book, to memorize every plan and notes. I turned the pages quickly, not realising I wasn't the only one in the room and when I realised it, they were already breathing against my neck. They were taller than me and their breathing made me send shivers down my spine. It was cool with no warmth at all. I already knew who they were so I stayed stiff and still. It was Lord Holmes.

_Busted_

"What are you doing, birdie?" his voice was soothing and calm, like a father. I decided the best thing to do is to not respond and stay still as he warped his hands around my waist.  _Shit, fuck, I am so fucked._ I felt his face going against my neck,  _smelling_ me. 

"You know, it's rude to go through other people's stuff," the Lord murmured as his hands started to get up. I tensed up, he was going to bite me  _unless_ I stop him. My hand slowly went to my side, there would be my dagger. I always kept it there in case something like this happened. I didn't show my feelings outside, I just kept staring straight forward as I reached to my dagger and rose it up. Before I could have stabbed him, but  _he was too fast._ He grabbed my hard tightly, pressing it and twitching it up to make me groan for pain and drop my dagger.

"Wrong move," his voice turned a bit serious, but not too serious as his free hand went to my hair to pull my head to the other side. Then, he bit me. I lost, and there was no worth of struggling since it wouldn't do anything. All I could do is accept it. His hand ran through my hair soothingly as he sucked my blood, making me feel weaker and weaker by every swallow me took. Of course he just soothed me for me to be calmer and more relaxed, that's what they did anyways. I felt weak, hopeless in his grab and soon Sherlock didn't even have to grab my arm, instead the other arm went under my shirt to roam it around gently. I wasn't sure why, but I assumed it was just to make my blood run faster. 

He pulled out from me and licked my neck while I was still conscious. I could feel myself growing weak that I couldn't even stand on my feet. He picked me up bridal style and that's when my lights went out. 


	2. The birdcage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are a little birdie, and this is your silver cage,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I needed to write this two times, ugh

 

Thinking about this, I should have died, I _deserved_ to be dead. I should have been drunk up and left on the floor for the maids to clean up like a criminal I was. No, instead, I found myself sleeping on a large king sized bed, face against a soft feather pillow. I was very alive, but I wasn't sure how long. Everything felt so unclear and confusing. My mind was like a fog. All I could see is mist, but even though it filled my mind, I could recognise that this wasn't my bed, this wasn't my room and this wasn't home. It was too soft and silky to be my bed, it was too warm to be my room and too loud to be my home. I wanted to get up, but I was unable to bring myself to do it. Maybe just couple more minutes, please...

* * *

 

Knock knock, I heard two knocks, followed by the door opening, pair of footsteps and door closing. Those noises caused me to wake up and open my eyes. I rolled on my back, blinking while trying to get my eyes adduced. I was still rather tired so it took a while for me to wake up. After a while, the blurriness started to disappear and I was greeted to see a cloth above of the king sized bed. Where were I? I didn't recall falling asleep on a bed. As I kept staring up, my mind started to go through last night and soon I found out what was everything about.

_Shit_

I panicked a little, in all honesty. Who wouldn't if they were bitten by a vampire and left to stay alive! _Am I... sweating?_ I sat up as fast as I could and started to do quick checkouts in case I am a vampire. I didn't feel different but you can never be sure, you might not feel sick but you can always have a high temperature. Teeth? They are the same size, pulse? Normal, higher than usual but that is because I was nervous from all this. Smell? No, still the same, not better or worse, but I smell something... familiar in this room. A cheap cigarette with some high-class English aftershave. Oh no, this can't be, you've got to be kidding me! I turn my head to the left and noticed Lord Holmes sitting there, arms folded against his chest. His eyes were fixed on me, a sparkle of interest shown in his eyes ice blue eyes. 

"How long have you been watching me?" My voice sounded a bit sore like I was sick. I couldn't help but let out couple coughs since my throat was stinging, it felt so disgusting. Sherlock kept staring at me like a hawk would stare at its prey. Well, in this scene I was quite literally a prey. I was his  _prey._

"Around an hour, I needed to make sure you are still alive," Sherlock answered with his deep voice, keeping still in this spot. Now, this is what I found rather confusing. Why would he want to keep me alive? I was trying to destroy him! I couldn't help but frown at the vampire. I noticed I was getting nervous, which was surprising. There have been only couple times I actually got scared. Swallowing, I carefully approached a question. Being careful was the best solution right now.

"Why do you want to keep me alive?" It was a dumb question. He was most likely going to mock me for that, but I keep it straight and serious. I wasn't in the mood to play with him if he was even playing.

Sherlock stayed silent for a while, his ice blue eyes still keen on me. He seemed like he was thinking, or just admiring me. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to respond to my question. All the sudden he stood up and walked calmly towards the door. "Eat your breakfast and come to my study," it wasn't an offer. _It was an order._

He didn't give me time to respond and just walked out from the bedroom, leaving me there alone with a tray full of breakfast. It was a basic English breakfast, larger than my usual breakfast, but then again I rarely ate anything in the morning. If I wouldn't have been bitten, I would have just gone out from the room and ran away, but because I was just bitten, I needed to eat the breakfast. Otherwise, I would be too weak to even run and probably pass out as soon as I stood up. 

At least it smelled good.

* * *

 

Finishing my breakfast, I stood up to feel slightly tipsy. It wasn't so bad, it was like when you stand up while being sitting down for a long period of time. Just a little dizziness. Just get out from the door and go home. That would be fairly easy. I stretched out my arm and got out from the bedroom. My eyes quickly glared over the grandfather clock to see it was 9 AM. Excellent. I have more time to go home and get ready to leave. I can't stay here anymore. I need to get away. Who knows, maybe they already got to my house and found all the plans for getting London back. I shrugged off those thoughts and rushed downstairs. 

The maids and servants greeted me while I made my way towards the main entrance, calling me "sir" like they have taught. They seemed to be rather calm and allowed me to do what I wanted. They probably thought I drank too much and fell asleep at the mansion or just didn't know what was going on. Either way, it was better that they didn't know the real truth. I reached to grab the knob and-

"I told you to come to the study," I must admit,  _that made my heart jump._ I stayed still, hand still on the doorknob. Footsteps went closer behind me and he grabbed my hand which was on the knob. His hands were freezing like I was holding a corpse's hand. It sent shivers down my spine again. Quickly, I pulled away from his touch and turned around to face him. I was staring directly into his eye to let the Vampire see I was serious. 

"I can walk by myself and you can't order me around," my voice was as serious as it could be, I wasn't going to obey him. If that was what he thought, he was clearly underestimating me. Sherlock seemed firmer than usually, serious like a father would be to a child who did something bad. 

"Do you think I would allow you to go away after what happened yesterday?" Sherlock's voice went low, sounding rather dark as he approached me once again, causing me to press my back against the door. He reached out to stroke my cheek like it was something precious that should be handled carefully. "If you leave through that door, I will call the police. They will get you and you are charged for stealing and trying to kill a vampire. You know how society will react to that," Sherlock continued talking, staring into my honey brown eyes as he spoke. 

"Not only will you be dead, your family name will be stained," his voice went quieter as he whispered that. That son of a bitch. He was trying to  _blackmail_ me! And sadly, he got a point. There would go the royal name Moriarty, a proud human name if I decided to go through that door. There were only two choices and he knew which one I would choose. 

I didn't look away nor answered to that. Sherlock seemed to be really pleased with himself, knowing he was above. I bet this will end up with the vampire shooting himself in the leg. Be as smug as you want Sherlock, but I am not going to bow in front of you, not matter what you say. And if I will, that will be when I set my foot to the grave. Sherlock could see me being upset, but that made him.. amused. A sweet yet dark smile appeared on his thin lips and his slender fingers ran up towards my hair, giving it an affectionate stroke, again, handling me like I was silk. 

"You are a little birdie, and this is your silver cage," he whispered softly, face going close to mine as if he was trying to put a spell on me or try to set up any feelings towards him. Perhaps it would have worked if I was emotionally weak. Unfortunately for him, I knew his tricks and I will never allow them to work. Firmly I pushed him away to allow us have some distance and said the following words without any hesitation. 

"But I will never sing for you," I eyed him for a moment and straightened my suit jacket. I finally broke our eye contact just to walk away from the vampire. I didn't want to have anything to do with that man who thinks he owns me. I wish he will soon learn that I am not one to be joking around like that I moved away from him, but Sherlock decided he hasn't gotten enough of me. He grabbed me, spun me around and held me close to his chest. I couldn't hear a single heartbeat. He leant to my neck, inhaling deeply and kept me against him for a moment. I tensed up as soon as he started to do that and when he got enough of me, he leant to my ear and lowly growled:

"You are still my birdie, remember to eat your dinner,"  As soon as he finished, he pulled away from  me. He didn't even have a second glare, acting like nothing happened. All I could hear were footsteps walking away from the scene. I stared blankly ahead, figuring out what would be the proper way to react to this. I needed to admit, he made me feel nervous.

I shook my head and walked back to the bedroom where I hopefully will be alone. I need to think about this, plan this ahead. Even though I am a bird in a cage, I  _will not_ be caged inside with that monster, no matter what it takes, I will free myself from this, all I need is a plan and an idea, and I will be out.

This little bird _isn't willing_ to take it.


	3. The Study of family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you consider being a vampire a curse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third time writing this chapter with an accidental upload! I'll try my best to do this weekly but sometimes I might not be able to do that. Thank you for the support!

 

Three days and three nights, fourth one coming up. I've been spending my time in my in the bedroom where I could be alone, planning my escape. I've noticed that Sherlock hasn't slept a single hour since my arrival. He most likely uses all his energy for a couple of days and spent a day for resting and getting energy back. Extremely bad habit for him, but who am I here to blame. He hasn't even drunk me since that night. I am most likely just a dessert, something he can drink when he feels like it. All I need is the sleeping and eating schedule and I should be more than fine. 

But if we're being honest, it wasn't half bad being in this mansion. Sure I was disgusted by the vampire and the way everything was handled here, but then again, it could be worse. I was handled well, taken care of. Sherlock made sure I got my food, two warm meals every day (which in fact were delicious) AND made sure I ate it. I have a nice bedroom with lots of books and alone time if I want so. I know in fact it's because I am his little 'blood bag', but if I am being honest, I prefer this over being locked in a dungeon alone without any entertainment. 

But, I think there is something more than meets the eye, way more.

Speaking of the devil, as I was thinking all of this, my door was being knocked. I ignored it at first since it might have been in my imagination, but as I heard it again, I told them to open the door. A woman with a long brown hair tied in a ponytail entered the room. She kept looking down as she came into the room. She was like a good behaving puppy, ready to do whatever her master would tell... at least she was acting that way. She seems too sane to enjoy this. 

"Lord Holmes wants to see you in his office," she told me straight forward. She wasn't nervous or scared or embarrassed. It came out so naturally, which to be honest amused me slightly. I decided to actually go see Sherlock this time. He most likely needed me or just wanted to talk. Either way, it might be important. I gave her a nod.

"Tell Lord Holmes I will be there in five minutes, thank you-"

"Molly," the maid interrupted me sharply before I could finish my sentence. Molly, fine. Not that I would even use that name. There was no need for her to tell her name unless she really wanted the attention. Anyway, it was rather rude of her. I gave her a firm glare of disapproval and nodded once again.

"Thank you, Molly. Now, go on," I waved my hand towards the door, allowing her to leave my bedroom. Eagerly she bowed to me and rushed away from the bedroom, closing the door after her. She tried so hard to be the best maid in the house, most likely due to the fact the Lord might pay her more money. She is so desperate, but that isn't my problem. A soft sigh escaped as I went to change my clothes. Last night Sherlock finally decided to get me some other clothes to wear, which was a blessing. I started to feel disgusted anyways wearing the same clothes for more than one day without any wash.

I dressed up in a black Westwood (Surprisingly at least  _he_ got the suits right) and black silk tie. I didn't bother to think much what to wear, after all, I  _should_ be acting like this was my home. A quick hair fix and I were ready to meet the vampire again. I made my way towards the study without hesitation. I wasn't afraid meeting Sherlock, after all, I was curious where he needed me now. 

I knocked the door three times, but I didn't bother to wait for "come in". I opened the door and entered the dark room where Sherlock was already waiting for me, sitting at his desk and stared directly me in the eyes. He had a smug smirk on his face as I closed the door behind me. He will just keep on staring at me every time we see, won't he? He seemed to be rather pleased with himself, but why? 

"I didn't assume you would come. At least this saves me the trouble of walking to your bedroom to talk with you," the vampire started and stood up to walk towards the old Victorian bookshelf. His slender fingers went through some books as if he was searching for a specific book. Soon he found the right one and took out an old looking book, must have been at least a hundred years old. He turned towards me again and had a warm smile on his face, which looked a bit forced. "How are you today?" 

"I am fine. I find it quite surprising that you care so much," I responded and rose my eyebrow, looking around to admire the place once again. I went towards the other side of the room and took some dust off from one of the drawers. The maids are doing awful work, or Sherlock is not allowing them to clean here, which is unlikely. The study would have been in awful shape without the maids. "Why do you need to talk with me?" I wiped the dust off from my fingers and turned my head towards the vampire, who was going through the thick book. 

"I thought you felt a little lonely, and I wanted to talk to you in fact," Sherlock mentioned, not giving me an eye contact.

"Do you consider being a vampire a curse?" Sherlock murmured suddenly, eyes fixed on the book as he was trying to find something there. What a strange question, but I can see why he would ask that. I rose my chin and didn't move from my spot. 

"Would you consider being dead yet alive natural?" I glared at him, but Sherlock didn't seem upset by that, no, he seemed amused by what I just said?  I frowned as Sherlock finally got the right page. He turned towards me and walked closer, holding the old book open.

"We aren't dead and you know it."

"Doesn't matter, you are blood hungry and can't control it," I cut him off firmly, making Sherlock go serious. 

"The worst ones are the young vampires who can't control their needs. Being a vampire is a gift which should be appreciated," Sherlock spoke as his glare went back down to the book. I couldn't see it, but I didn't care. I needed to make sure Sherlock wouldn't do something stupid, like come at me all the sudden. 

"Johannes Alexander Moriarty," my eyes widened a bit as I heard that name. Oh, that name still made my blood boil. My great grandpa's brother. I don't even dare to call him my great grandpa since he stained our name. He was a black sheep who wanted to become a vampire and went and had a vampire family. His name isn't Moriarty anymore. It's Lord Johannson. We don't talk about him for a reason, he isn't part of our family anymore. I kept myself cool outside, not to show any emotion. 

But Sherlock knew. He knew our whole family hated him, how we disowned him.

Sherlock studied my face to see any emotion in it. Maybe it was the small twitch I had or the lack of eye-contact that made him know I wasn't feeling so fine after hearing that name. He reached his hand towards me to  stroke my cheek, to comfort me, but I pulled away before he could lay his finger on me. I needed to show him this wasn't a game I was going to play. His mind tricks won't work on me, I thought to myself. The vampire sighed and closed the book, going to put it away in his place.

"He is going to join us for a dinner tomorrow with two other," the vampire announced, his back facing me. Oh he was doing this on purpose, wasn't he? Sherlock stepped back towards the desk, turning his glare at me again with no emotion on his face. Again, he tried to find any emotions from my face, but now he could see I was clearly not happy by the fact. I closed my eyes in annoyance and exhaled quietly, trying to keep myself from hitting him. I was rather good to keep myself calm, but this was just a dick move.

"Was this everything?" I questioned, opening my eyes to face the vampire, "since if it is, I need  to go to get ready," I announced coldly and turned towards the door, grabbing the cold doorknob. 

Sherlock didn't seem to be pleased by my attitude since as soon as I got to the door, the vampire appeared behind me  _(after all they CAN teleport)_ and grabbed my arm. I didn't even fight since what would it bring? Struggling wouldn't impact Sherlock, it would have made this worse. The vampire gently pulled me against the wall and stared down into my eyes, looking a bit softer than usually.

"I didn't ask you to come here only to talk," his voice was low and his face went closer to mine. "It's my time to feed," he sounded calming. Of course, he wanted to eat his little prey he caught. Even though my mind was calm about it, it seemed my body wasn't. I felt like my body was trying to resist the vampire, not wanting to be feed upon. Sherlock could see it in the way I was avoiding the eye contact and I seemed tensed up. 

"Are you nervous? We have done this before, it doesn't hurt, remember," he whispered, yes,  _whispered_ to me as his face went against my neck, licking it gently. I shivered, he was freezing. His hands warped against me as I tilted my neck, feeling the vampire licking it more, trying to find a good spot to bite on. Soon he seemed to find the right spot and bit into it. It didn't hurt, but it sure felt uncomfortable. I didn't like it, I felt weak and dizzy. Sherlock suddenly picked me up so I wasn't touching the ground anymore and placed me on the desk, sucking more from my neck. I allowed it to happen for a while till I felt it was enough.

"Stop," I demanded and Sherlock stopped surprisingly quickly. His eyes looked at me as if to make sure I was alright. He licked my neck again to get the rest of the blood and allowed me to get off from the desk. Humiliating, did he really need to do that to show he was  _bigger_ than me. I was just going to get out from the room when he grabbed my chin for the last time, forcing me to look at him.

"Go and have a bath and dress up well. I want my little birdie to look the best tonight," he whispered lowly, reaching closer to my face but I pushed him away, straightened my jacket and gave him my last, cold glare.

"I am not small, Sherlock, and you know it," Three-second glare and I was out from the study without giving him a second glare. He was going to revenge this, he was most likely trying to make me pay for everything. Oh, Sherlock Sherlock, I am going to get everything back. I walked towards the bathroom only to find a warm bubble bath waiting for me. Wasn't he thinking ahead? I stripped down from my clothes and laid down on the hot bath, relaxing as my thoughts started to get more clear. Now I had some alone time to think what I was going to do next. 


	4. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear, the Moriarties are just getting smaller and weaker every generation,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for the break, school has been stressing me out! Thank you for waiting! Sorry this chapter might be a bit dull, I rushed to write this and I had a massive headache while doing this! Hope you understand and thank you for reading!
> 
> [Update 14.6.2016] So so sorry for not uploading for a while! I have been very busy with my personal life! I hope you all can understand! I might not update this for a while for the lack of motivation and having a massive writer's block. My apologises and thank you!  
> \- Lumi

Twenty-five minutes and they would come. Twenty-five minutes and the fire would start. I watched the maids rushing around, getting the dinner table ready. It was full of different kinds of rare meat and bottles of blood. White and red roses on the long dinner table and decorations to make it look the best for the dinner. Silver cutlery and golden candle holders. Sherlock sure cared what the place looked like when visitors were around, otherwise, it looked like Sherlock didn't care a bit. In fact, the cooks made way too much food for this, but it was just polite to have much, rather than too little. He got too much money to spend on useless things like this.

Dress in black, they told me like I didn't know how to dress. "A red tie would bring up the decoration!" I didn't expected to be bossed around here like this, I can wear whatever I want. I stared at the mirror as I fixed my red tie, thinking to myself about what will happen. He would most likely be like my father, a selfish twat who has his nose straight up his ass. A snob with too much pride. I am not even expecting much, I already know I am going to hate him more. Oh, seems like my hair is out of the place. I reached to the table, taking a bit of hair gel to my comb to fix my hair, eyes still staring into the mirror.

"Don't touch me," I firmly said as I sensed the vampire right behind me. I didn't stop, though, I kept on fixing my hair and staring at my self from the mirror as the vampire stopped for a moment, but then reached for my tie, untying it only to tie it again in Eldredge knot. He gave the silk tie a stroke, then leant down to my ear. His breath gave me shivers.

"Your tie looks better like this," he murmured lowly, but I shook him off straight away, tightening my tie as I looked at him from my side eye. What made him think he could just do that to me, come to my room without permission, distrusting my privacy?

"I am not a child, I can do it myself," I answered harshly, straightening my jacket as I kept giving him my side eye. That was true. I wasn't a child who wasn't capable of looking after myself. I was a grownup who knew how to dress, how to feed myself, how to pay taxes etc, all the things the dull people do. Sherlock seemed to see it in another way, is it because I wasn't 100 or 200 years old?

Sherlock let out a quiet sigh as he took a step back. "I expect you to behave, I know it might be hard for you especially when he is here, but I still expect you to behave," he told me simply and started to step towards the door. His footsteps echoed in the room until there was a pause. He turned towards me once again, staring for a while, before saying the next following words:

"That red tie suits you," With those words, he left the scene, closing the door behind him. There I stood in silence, staring myself from the mirror once again, thinking what the hell just happened. Was that a compliment or a petty mock. Ether way, I was annoyed. Finally I stepped out from the mirror and reached for the door knob. Taking an inhale and exhaling deeply I turned the knob. Here we go.

 

It was an unpleasant surprise to already hear voices coming from the entrance. Two men and two women. I expect there are two couples. The voices were unfamiliar, except the second woman. Her voice I have heard somewhere before but I couldn't recall where. They were talking about how lovely the decoration was and how the smell was delicious. I kept on making my way to the staircase as they kept on talking.

"I cannot believe how much effort you made to make this place look this gorgeous. You didn't need to do this all just for us," a higher male voice said with a snob laughter. "In fact, I don't think we-" The man suddenly stop speaking as he turned up to look at me. I just stood there, watching them. There were four people, a large man around his 40s, an old-fashioned, yet young blonde lady, a slim ginger with a pointy nose and a dark haired woman in white.

The first man had dark hair and stubble. His eyes looked tired and he was rather large like a brick. His grin was white and almost like a wolf's. His bow-tie was loose and he had his hands in his pockets. His eyes were dark like a night sky and he was hanging around the woman in white.

The young blonde lady had her hair tied up on her head. She was wearing an old-fashioned dress and I could see a large hat in the background. All she needed was an umbrella and we would be in the 20th century. I assumed with that baby face of hers, she would get anything she wants. Right next to her was the slim ginger and god, I thought Sherlock looked snobby. The ginger was slim with nose naturally going upwards. He was almost Pinocchio and I can image that nose growing every time he talks bullshit. He was dressing up well with greenish clothing and he had his arm wrapped the blonde.

Then there was the woman in white. Her dark hair was almost the same way as the blonde's, but the difference was the fact how she was clothing. It felt like she was going on a date with that short tight dress. She was wearing red lipstick which fit her perfectly. I must be honest, she was the most attractive of the bunch.

They all stared at me for a short period of time as I stepped calmly downstairs. The big man took a step closer, the wolf grin getting even larger as he admired my looks. A laughter got out from that man's mouth as I finally got downstairs. I kept my expression blank as he approached me.

"So, this is Patrick's son, the famous James Moriarty?" he asked loudly, rising his chest up to show how big he was. "I swear, the Moriarties are just getting smaller and weaker every generation," Johannes chuckled and reached his hand towards my hair but I pulled away. No one was going to touch my hair after I just got it done. In fact, no one was going to touch me. I wouldn't allow it. I kept my face firm and held back the comments I would be more than happy to let out at him. His face went confused for a short period of time before the grin came back.

"Tch, why are we having a _human_ with us? I thought this was just between us _vampires_ ," The ginger said in a disgusted voice. He was the one with the high voice. God that vampire was a rat. He crossed his arms and looked away huffing. The blonde rolled her eyes and pinched his cheek, tugging it a bit.

"Oliver, stop being so rude, remember we are guests," she nagged at her husband in frustration.

"Let's leave the unnecessary racism outside. I am as welcomed here as you are. Unless you want me to act hostile towards you as well, I would suggest keeping those picky comments to yourself," I finally spoke out to them with rather bored tone. I was speaking the truth, it wasn't needed here. I find it rather amusing that Sherlock told me to behave although the guests themselves are behaving like children. Before Oliver could even open his mouth, Sherlock stepped in.

"James is my guest and I don't think you have the right to tell me who to not invite," Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Oliver and placed his hand on my back. I tried to move a bit but Sherlock seemed to just keep me in place. Oliver gave me a cold glare before nodding. The woman in white smiled politely.

"I think it would be the best to move towards the dining hall. I think we all agree we would love to see what Sherlock has to offer," She was the one. She was the one who sounded familiar, but oddly, I have no memory of her. She was just a woman and as I stared at her, I could see nothing. No traits that would describe her. All I could see was a woman.

The blonde gasped softly. "Oh my, I almost forget we were going to have a dinner!" She placed her gloved hand on her mouth. "I agree with Irene, I am rather curious and hungry," she looked at her husband and tugged his jacket. "Come on Oliver, please," she pulled the ginger snob towards the dining hall by hand. We all entered the dining hall, me being in the back as I looked at everyone's movement carefully. We all were placed on the seats. Oliver and the blonde (who turns out to be Beth since I heard Oliver whispering the name to her) sat together next to Sherlock. After him was Johannes, the woman and me.

The conversation continued in the dining hall, they were talking how they were and what has happened in their lives. I was confirmed by the fact that Oliver and Beth had 3 children with the fourth one coming up. They were bragging how their children were polite and how well they did like there would be some competition. I learnt that Johannes has two children and is having a company. He was the boss of course, but I doubt it's more than meets the eye. Johannes looked like a person that would do illegal shit like pixie dust. [1] I bet he has an addiction to pixie blood or something. The last thing I learnt was the woman's name. The name was Irene Adler and that's when I got it.

She was the dominatrix.

That made me wonder, why would someone like her to be in good relationship with Sherlock? She was basically a legal prostitute, so why would Sherlock be interested in someone like her? Who even started it? I bet it was Irene. She would do anything to get closer to someone like Sherlock. Maybe she is interested in Sherlock? Oh, the theories can go on and on... Or maybe Irene-

"So, how is your life going, James?" my thoughts were interrupted by Johannes who was smacking the food to annoy me. He nibbled the food and kept staring into my eyes. The attention was towards me once again, even though I rather not be a spotlight right now. A maid placed a bowl of soup in front of me as I was about to speak. I took a second lasting pause and finally got the chance to talk.

"Oh, I am doing rather well, working, making money, I have nothing to complain," other than the fact that vampires are trying to boss me around or mock me for being a human. I gave them a forceful smile and turned my head towards the bowl, taking the spoon to start feeding myself. The soup was good as always. Jonathan rested his head on his arm as he stared at me.

"Aww, you have nothing to complain, to me, it sounds really boring," he chuckled a bit and took a bite from the meat. "I still believe you Moriarties should become one of us, I took the chance and I have never regretted it," he tried to convince me to become one of them. When will they learn? It is just annoying to hear that. I gave him a fake smile and stood up, slipping a knife to my sleeve (you can never be too sure around these bastards) "Well, I have to consider but I am pretty sure my answer would be no," I answered him politely. "Now excuse me I need to use the bathroom," not really, all I needed was some time alone without them. It was giving me a headache to be with annoying people like them.

"I have to use the bathroom as well, my apologises," I heard Irene saying as I was making my way out from the dining hall. She followed me to the front door, god, what did she want? I didn't want to spend a minute with her. She was most likely trying to seduce me. I stopped walking and turned to look at Irene who approached me, moving her hips as she did. Her smile was sweet and she took a cigarette from her little purse, offering one to me. I showed my hand, refusing it. She licked her red lips with a smile, leaning closer to me as the cigarette found its way to her mouth. Her eyes were fixed upon mine, she wasn't taking them away even when she was lighting her cigarette up. She inhaled the cig and blew the smoke in my face. I couldn't help but cough.

"Why are you still a human?" she asked softly, tilting her head a bit. The distance between us was short but I didn't move forwards or backwards. I kept it still, staring at her with eyebrow risen up.

"Why are you still a dominatrix?" I decided to answer the question with another useless question. Her smile grew as the distance became smaller. She blew the smoke away from me this time, but she moved her hand to caress my shoulder. She was being way too nice, she was trying to seduce me obviously. My expression reminded cold as her face went closer to mine.

"Oh but dear, being a vampire is the best. You get the most power, you get all kinds of fun activities... you will be praised and loved by other vampires," Her face went closer to my bare neck. I know what she was doing, she was doing the same bullshit vampires does to seduce someone to get their blood. She was trying to taste me or kill me. She has no intentions to turn me and I knew it. Her mouth opened to reveal the teeth and that's when I grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her away, sliding the knife out from my sleeve to place it on her throat. My eyes were more deadly than before. I was trying to warn her, but she didn't know who she was messing with. I won't bend down that easily.

Irene stared at me for a while, a flirty smirk appearing on her lips as she saw me.

"Honey, you cannot kill a vampire like that," she cooed like I was a child, but I kept on pressing it against her neck, almost breaking the skin. Her mouth opened

"I know that, but I also know that will hurt like a bitch, now, if you are a dear, I would suggest you to not try that to me again... since well," I leant my face in, eyes going softer. "I know alllll your tricks and they aren't going to work on me~" I sang at her playfully, smiling for a second and then letting her go. She stood there still as I moved back towards the dining hall, not hearing footsteps behind me. She probably stayed in to smoke her cigarette or stayed to not make this look suspicious.

I returned to my seat in silence and turned to look over Sherlock. He was staring directly at me with a serious look. That's when I realised, the night was still young and there was way more to be come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Pixie dust is form of illegal drug among vampires and it's rising on popularity among werewolves. Pixie dust is the only form of drug that can actually affect a vampire. 
> 
> Pixie blood is basically alcohol for vampires that can affect them. Vampires can drink alcohol, but they cannot get drunk. Drinking pixie blood is the closest thing for getting drunk.


	5. The Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Stuff happened in my life and I had no motivation! I should be writing more often now! 
> 
> \- lumi xx

This Hellfest just kept on going. It felt like it was never going to end. The constant noise and the unnerving feeling of having the vampires around me. I was trapped, no way of getting out from there. They were enjoying their evening but I wasn't. Johannes smirked at me, seeing that I was uncomfortable. I felt like a cat with my spine up. Oliver and Beth luckily didn't pay any attention towards me. Even Sherlock paid less attention towards me. I had to get out from here, one way or another.

"So tell me, James, what keeps you going?" Johannes asked out of nowhere, still grinning like a wolf. His breath smelled raw and he already had blood stains on him. He was a messy person who did not care about the fact how untidy he was. Disgusting. I frowned at him and cleared my throat.

"Why does it matter? And why would you be interested in it? Maybe I don't have a reason and I just keep going trying to find that reason," I decided to play with Johannes since he was being rather annoying. Truth to be told, I didn't know what was making me keep going. Maybe it was my passion of wanting things to go how they were, maybe it was my passion of wanting to achieve my goal of becoming the king as I liked to call it. Johannes' grinned even more at my answer and let out a low chuckle.

"Oh aren't you a sneaky one, eh?" He put more of the raw meat to his mouth and continued talking. "There must be something that keeps you alive, do you have a woman you are waiting to get?" he rolled the fork in his fingers with a piece of meat in it. My nose wrinkled and I shook my head as an answer.

"No, women aren't my kind of thing," I responded and the room went silent. Liking the same sex wasn't a taboo, nor was it as bad as being "human" nowadays, but it still brought conversation or some sort of disgust to other people, especially humans and  those old schooled vampires. It was actually far more common in vampire community than in Human community. Oliver and Beth looked at each other,  Beth showing the most disgust out of the two. Sherlock rose his chin a bit, his cold eyes focused on me, studying me deeply. Even though I told this to Johannes, he still continued grinning at me. I glared at the others. "What, can't I admit something without being stared at?" I asked firmly, which  caused the couple to look back at their dinner. Sherlock didn't look away. 

I glared at the others. "What, can't I admit something without being stared at?" I asked firmly, which  caused the couple to look back at their dinner. Sherlock didn't look away, he just kept on staring at me which felt ominous. 

"Well, who is the lucky guy you're into then?" Johannes asked curiously, eating the piece from his fork. I just glared at him. I  was into no one currently. I wasn't into dating or anything, I mostly just did one night stands. 

Soon, Irene returned to the table, sitting down next to me with a sweet smile on her face. I tensed up, I wasn't sure why. It was most likely my instincts. 

When was this night going to end?

* * *

 

Finally, the dinner was over. I luckily didn't need to associate myself with any more conversations. Beth was being far too annoying and Oliver had to be the one bringing her out since she just kept on talking and talking. Johannes shook Sherlock's hand and patted my back, which was inappropriate.

"I hope to see you again James. I hope you have changed your mind by then," Johannes chuckled and made his way out. Irene soon approached me and Sherlock and she had a smirk on her bright red lips.

"I had a lovely dinner, you really outdid yourself, this time, Sherlock," she commented and looked at me. "But I've got to go as well. I hope to see  you soon," she winked at me and left the house, leaving me alone with Sherlock. I preferred that anyway. Sherlock closed the door and out of nowhere, slammed me against the wall. I was surprised and taken back by that and I gave Sherlock a confused look. I felt shivers running down my spine as I felt threatened by the vampire. 

"What the hell did you do with Irene?" Sherlock snarled at me, locking me between his arms. Why was this so important to him?

"Why does it matter? Can't I talk with other people?" I asked. Was he really going to take all my privileges away? He didn't own me, I can do whatever I want with myself. Sherlock didn't clearly like my answer. He leaned closer and showed his sharp teeth at me.

"Don't play with me James, something obviously happened, I saw how you stared at Irene, you were uncomfortable and tensed up, I'm not an idiot, now, answer me," Sherlock rose his voice at me which caused me to raise my chin up for him. God, he was annoying! He was trying to own me like an object.

"She tried to bite me, nothing happened," I responded firmly and noticed how his eyes turned from firm to surprisingly softer as if he was... worried? He ran his slender, yet cold fingers through my neck quickly to look for any kind of marks. Why was he suddenly being so gentle with me? 

"Are you alright? did she hurt you?" he asked in  a worrying manner. His hands crept up to my face and as soon as he touched  my face, I grabbed his hand tightly, glaring into his eyes angrily. What the fuck was he doing? Was he trying something on me? Most likely a spell or whatever those vampires liked to do to their victims.

"Don't touch me, you are once again trying to make it as if you owned me and you decide what I can do and what I can't," I finally snapped at him. This was the last straw. "I am not your little toy, I am not your personal playing tool and I do NOT belong to you," I snarled and leaned close to his face. "And you should treat me like that, now let go of me so I can go back to the bedroom," My voice was barely above of a whisper.

 Sherlock stared at me, stunned. His expression stayed still, but I could see emotions in his eyes. He was thinking. His face soon changed to disappointment and he let go of me, turning his back to me and he disappeared the scene. Good, at least now he knows not to mess with me.. for now. If I was lucky, this was the last time I will be seeing him...

I rushed upstairs and I started to prepare my plan. I would leave in in the morning. I should rush to my house, get the money and disappear to somewhere, but the question was where. The USA had to be taken off from the list, it was practically a country for vampires... North isn't good either. Europe seemed to be the logical, maybe a small village from Poland or somewhere would be nice. Central Europe would be my destination. I'll just have to make my way somewhere from there. 

* * *

The morning came, 6:02, what a perfect time. Sherlock would be sleeping (he hasn't slept for three days after all), most of the staff would as well, or just keep it relaxed. I packed my things and opened the window. I could easily drop down to the tree, climb down and run. That seemed like an excellent plan. Just as I was about to climb out, I heard a noise behind me. I immediately looked behind me.

It was Molly. 

She saw what I was doing.

Without hesitation, I pushed Molly against the wall, holding her there with my right hand in her mouth. My left hand reached for the knife that was in my pockets and I pressed the blade against her thin neck to keep her still. I could kill her right here right now if she was trying to do anything stupid.

"Listen here, Molly, you are going to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to let you go, and you aren't going to say a thing. You are going to go back and act like nothing happens. I'm not afraid of killing you and if you go tell your dear Lord I'm running away, I  _won't_ hesitate on killing you," I hissed, staring into her fearful eyes as I spoke. "I will know about it and I will make  you suffer. Your dear Lord isn't going to care about you if you die, so if I were you, I would keep my pretty little mouth shut and go live my life what I barely have," she was afraid, cornered like a rabbit. It was adorable. I don't feel any kind of sympathy towards her. She swallowed hard, feeling the cold blade against her neck, but she nodded like a good girl she was. I slowly let go of her and nodded. "Now, go back to work," I commanded and went out from the window, closing it behind only to still see her there, shocked. I waved with a smirk and slid down the tree.

My run was about to start.


End file.
